De Nuovo a Tana Me
by nikkinor
Summary: She could feel his breath on the back of her neck slowly move around to the side of her neck. Combined work with tear of the sun girl and jtbwriter. Chapter 15 is here! [Complete]
1. chapter one

A/N: Ok, here's the first chapter to a story I'm writing with tearofthesungirl over at another site. Hopefully all you guys over here will like it.

Rating: PG-13(just to be safe for future chapters)

Title: "Di nuovo A Tana Me" will do.(Back To Haunt Me in Italian)

--------------

Kate Todd slowly walked through her front door as she set her keys on a table beside the door.

They had finished a case earlier that day and she was glad to be able to relax, and get a full night of sleep for the first time in weeks.

She walked into her kitchen and pulled out a small container of food and placed it into her microwave.

After pressing a few buttons on the appliance she walked down the hallway to her bedroom, turning various lights on as she walked.

Arriving at the door to her bedroom she opening the door and walked in.

She flipped the light switch up, but the light failed to flicker on.

"I guess I'll have to get a new light bulb," she noted as she flipped the switch back and forth and walked further into the room.

She stopped at a radio sitting on the floor near her bed and put in a soft classical song.

She walked toward her closet as she took off her jacket and hung it on her arm.

Opening the closet doors, she pulled an empty hanger from the clothes rack.

Placing the jacket on the hanger she straitened it and was about to put it into the closet when she thought she heard something.

Turning around, she looked around the room for anything out of place, but found the room absolutely normal and quiet with the exception of the softly playing music.

She turned back to the closet and held up the jacket so she could slide it to one side some to make it hang strait.

She heard something else and she knew that it was a foot step, she started to turn around as one arm tightly rapped around her arms and waist and held her tight to whoever was behind her as another came around her head and covered her mouth.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck slowly move around to the side of her neck.

He spoke softly and quietly into her ear as he held her body tight to his own,

"It's nice to see you again Caitlin."


	2. chapter two

Title: De Nuovo A Tana Me

Rating: PG-13

Author: tearofthesungirl

Kate stood still his arms were around her waist and she could feel his breath on her neck making every hair on her neck stand on end.

"Ari" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Hello my lovely" He purred making her stomach twist.

How had he gotten into her home? she wondered.

"I've been watching you Caitlin and I like you" He said softly kissing her neck.  
She felt like she could throw up at his touch it was gentle and soft and she hated it this was not the man she wanted to touch her this way.

"Leave me alone please" she hated begging let alone to him but she had no other idea.

Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw the phone on her bedside table.

If she could get over there she could knock the phone off call someone and let them know somehow she was in trouble.

But the thoughts of how she would get that close to her bed with Ari hanging onto her were too gross but at the same time she needed the phone...


	3. chapter three

Author: nikkinor

The felling of his hot breath on the back of her neck was getting very uncomfortable with the mix of him kissing her neck.

"Why are you here" she asks, the hand that had ones been covering my mouth was now resting on the side of her shoulder gently yet very forceful.

"Just a visit Caitlin, a visit you will most likely come out of clean and unhurt" he almost whispered the next part as he spoke directly into her ear"If you follow my rules."

"What do you want with me"

"It's not as much as what I want with you, but your boss" he said as he took her right hand in his"You want to know what he did to me." He brought her hand to his right side, his left hand still holding her tightly against his body"In my superiors eyes getting shot was a failure" he slid her hand along a scar that started at the side of his ribcage and ended at his hip"They took a knife, cut my side open, and left me there to suffer through the pain" he slid her hand down the scar again. "That's what he made me suffer through, because he wanted revenge." He put her hand back into the grip of his other arm"And now I want revenge."

"And why do you need me"

"It will become very clear to you why I need you in time, but I really should get somewhere much safer."

"Where are you going to take me" she asks him, still trying to find a way to get to the phone.

"You'll find out when we get there" he tells her as he slid he's hand down her leg to find the gun concealed at her calf. "You won't need this for a while."

'Now is my chance,' she thought as he kneeled down to get the gun out of her leg holster, 'he only had one hand around my waist, if I move now I might be able to get away just long enough to call someone.'

She kicked his face as hard as she could with her foot as she pulled away from his grip and ran to the phone at her bedside.

She pulled the phone off the hook and raced to dial the right numbers.

"Caitlin" he called her name behind her and she didn't need to look back to know he had her gun pointed at her"Did you really think I would leave your phone connected"

She held the phone to her ear, hoping he was just lying, to here nothing, she slid the phone back into it's cradle, all the hope she had had was now gone.

He walked closer to her, grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet.

The position he was holding her in was all to familiar, him twisting her wrist in his grip bringing her body in close contact with his own, his other arm rapping around her back and holding her even closer.

"You are getting to smart for your own good Caitlin" he brought his lips within centimeters of heir's. "I don't want to make this hard" his lips were so close; on the verge of touching her own at his every breath. "Do what I say and I won't kill you. Disobey my orders and I kill you slowly as your boss watches every little bit of pain I put you through until you finally give up and die."

"Bas..." her words were cut off by a white cloth covering her mouth.

"Sleep tight Caitlin" was the last thing she heard before she slipped into dark oblivion.


	4. chapter four

Kate woke up to a cold cloth being held on her face.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw Ari leaning over her.

"Good you are awake now the fun can begin" Ari smiled.

Still sleepy Kate put her head back down on the cement floor allowing her eyes adjust to the dim light.

"What fun" She asked sitting up.

"Well wait and see" Ari said pulling out a cellphone her cellphone.

"What are you doing" She asked.

"Well look here Gibbs is number one in your memory how sweet" He said petting her head like she was a dog.

Then it was clear what he was doing.

"No don't.." She started but he used his free hand to cover he mouth.

"SHHH... it's ringing" He scolded Kate looked down her feet and hands were bound.

"Gibbs" The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hello agent Gibbs" Ari said with a wicked smile looking at Kate.

"Who is this"

"Ari"

Gibbs stomach got sick as he looked at Kate's empty desk and the number of the phone that called him.

"Where is she" Gibbs asked.

"Who?Kate?she's right here do you want to speak with her"

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Please"

"He want's you" Ari said moving his hand form her mouth and holding the phone to her ear.

"Kate are you ok" Gibbs asked.

"Yes yes I'm fine look he doesn't want me he wants you he told me so don't listen to him he..."Kate was cut off when Ari took the phone back.

"KATE KATE" Gibbs called.

"Well agent Gibbs now I have your attention let's discuss Kate's safety..."


	5. chapter five

Author: nikkinor

"Well agent Gibbs, now that I have your attention let's discuss Kate's safety..."

"What do you want? If you have something against me you take it up with me, not my team members." Gibbs barked into the phone.

"Ah, but we both know Caitlin is more than just a team member. If she wasn't I could just as easily kidnapped Special Agent DiNozzo or McGee. Now I would listen to the instructions I'm about to give you if you want Caitlin returned safely."

There was a long pause before Gibbs finally talked, "What do I need to do?"

"First, don't try to trace her cell phone. Second, you will meet me on a deserted road, that I will give you directions to at a later time, and trade your-self for Caitlin. If you object to any of these instructions, I can always kill her now."

Gibbs thought for a minute, and then gave Ari his answer, "I'll do it, just let me talk to her one more time, please?"

Ari covered the phone with his hand and looked down at Kate, "Can you be a good girl and talk to Gibbs without telling him all that I have told you?" he asked as he lifted his hand off of her mouth.

"Yes," she answered, having no intention of obeying his orders.

"Gibbs?" she called as he put the phone on the speaker.

"Kate, are you sure your ok, he hasn't hurt you?" Gibbs' voice flowed through the small building.

"I'm fine, Gibbs. Don't come after me, try to find me, don't do what he says, don't..." she was cut off my Ari's hand covering her mouth again.

"Kate, Kate are you ok..." the phone clicked off.

"You didn't play by my rules Caitlin," he said as he turned the phone off and took his hand off her mouth again.

"I don't play by terrorist's rules," she spat at him.

"We've had this conversation before, I am not a terrorist and you know that," he said as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked as he pulled her toward the door of the cement building.

"Again with your questions, I think it's about time you went back to sleep," he said as he pulled out a white cloth.

"No," she fought him for a minute, trying to get away from him, but it was impossible with her arms tied behind her.

When he finally managed to hold the cloth over her mouth she fought as hard as she could to stay awake, but she found herself once again slipping into the dark that pulled her into unconsciousness.


	6. chapter six

Author: tear of the sun girl

Sorry for the wait all readers here is the next chapter.

Slowly Kate came too her head was aching and she was dizzy.

Slowly sitting up again she looked around she was in what seemed like a barn.

Straw was everywhere and there were stalls for the horses.

Ari noticed she was awake and walked over to her.

"Awake at last Katie?"

"Don't call me that"She said through gritted teeth.

"Why?Gibbs does"

"That's different..."She said trailing off.

Ari sneered at her and she wished she had a gun.

"Would you like some water?"He asked handing her a bottle.

She slowly shook her head afraid he drugged it.

"I didn't drug it"He said softly.

"Then you drink first"

"ok"He said then he took a big long gulp.

She sat watching him carefully.

"Happy?Now have a drink"He said lifting the bottle to her lips for her to drink.

"Thank you"She said clearing her throat.

"See I'm not so bad now am I?"

"Not so good either"

Ari smiled and went back to stroking her hair again.

"I must confess I know you hate Gibbs and want revenge but I still fail to see what I have to do with it"

"As I said before you will see in time"

Kate nodded it was all she could do was wait and take his word.

"Are you going to kill Gibbs?"She asked.

"Yes"Ari said showing no emotion.

KAte dropped her head trying to fight the emotions fightintg to come out.

Ari sat beside her watching her her hair fell covering her face he couldn't see what she was doing.

Then her heard her choke.

He lifted her face with his hand to see tears stream down her face.

"Hey I won't hurt you Kate you'll come out of this ok"He said trying to stop her.

"thank you"She said bitterly she hated to cry in front of him but found it impossible not to.

"Kate you're crying"

"No I'm not"She said stubornly.

"You were talking in your sleep you know"He stated.

Kate looked at him obviously not impressed.

"You were hollaring for someone and you were crying"He said.

"So?"

"Do you know who you were crying and calling for?"He asked getting closeer to her.

Kate moved her head a bit he was getting to close for comfort.

"you know Katie you know who you were crying for because you wake up nearly everynight crying for him"

"You don't know what you're talking about Ari you're crazy"

"The nights you don't wake up crying for him are the good nights when you wish you could sleep forever"

"STOP IT!...just...stop it"

"I'll be back later with some food you just stay here and think of what has happened lately"He said with a sick smile.

As soon as he left Kater brought her bound hands to her face and rolled to her stomach and began to cry harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: nikkinor

Rating: T

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Agent Jethro Gibbs slowly closed his cell phone and dropped it into his desk with a small clunk.

'He had her,' he thought as he ran his hand over his tired face. He had Kate, his Kate. He sighed and looked back to her empty desk.

With the exception of his desk the whole office was quiet and dark. He had made it a habit to work for hours on his current case of whatever paper work he had. Tonight was suppose to be another one of those nights, when he worked till he fell asleep in his chair, then wake up a few hours before anyone got to the office.

But it wasn't just another night like it was suppose to be.

Ari had _his_ Katie and he had no way to contact her or even find her. All he could do was wait for Ari to call him and he would soon after trade himself for Kate.

He picked his cell phone back up and speed dialed number 6.

It ringed a few time without being picked up, and Gibbs wasn't sure if he was more worried or angry that he hadn't picked up.

"DiNozzo," came an answer from the other side of the phone.

"You should answer your phone faster."

"Boss, please don't tell me we have a case this late?"

"Missing persons case, DiNozzo."

"Great, who's missing this time?"

"Kate."


	8. Chapter 8

.Here's the next chapter sorry for the wait.

Author:Tearofthesungirl

CHAPTER EIGHT

Tony ran into the office to see Gibbs pacing the floor.

"Boss what's going on?" Tony gasped leaning against his desk.

"He's got Kate!" Gibbs barked.

"Whoa who's got Kate?" Tony asked putting up his hands in mock defense.

"Ari... what took you so long getting here?" Gibbs asked as another headache overtook him.

"Boss you ok?" Tony asked as Gibbs put both his hands on his desk and leaned forward closing his eyes.

"I'm fine Dinozzo just help me find her!" Gibbs said pushing roughly away from his desk.

"OK ok and it didn't take me long to get here it took me 20 minutes and I live 40 minutes away"

"How did he get her what does he want with me?" Gibbs asked himself while pacing again.

"How do you know he has Kate?" Tony asked.

"He called me," Gibbs said rubbing his temples.

"WHAT! WHAT DID HE SAY?" Tony asked snapping to attention.

"Just that if we wanted her alive to tell nobody about her missing and he's going to call later..."

"What's he calling later for?"

"To tell me where to go so I can trade places with Kate" Gibbs said sitting in his desk chair.

"Boss you're not going to actually do that are you?"

"I haft to he'll kill her"

"But boss..."Tony was cut off when Gibbs lept out of his chair grabbing him by the shirt pulling Tony across his desk.

"HE'LL KILL HER DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled.

"Ok... but let someone follow you"

"NO! I'M GOING AND I'M GOING ALONE!" Gibbs yelled shoving Tony back and storming to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: De Nuovo A Tana Me

Rating: T

Disclaimer: In the first chapter.

Author: nikkinor

A/N: This is short and late, but I've had a lot to do lately. Very sorry for the wait.

--------------

Gibbs stormed off to the elevator, unable to stand in one place and wait, unable to relax his anger.

He pounded on the down button of the elevator controls, giving the circle a glowing light. He brought a hand to his head and ran it through his gray hair. He was getting impatient for the two silver doors to open and let him board. Gibbs cursed under his breath and slammed a fist into the metal door.

"Open!" he yelled. The silver contorted this reflection as they slid open with a double ding.

He needed coffee. He needed the slick, hot, heaven of the black liquid running down his throat. He wanted to think everything was perfectly fine, he didn't want Ari to have _his_ Katie. He wanted to see her as he got off the elevator and find out it was all a mix-up or horrible nightmare. He wanted Kate back, now!

That annoying double ding sounded again, the two doors opening again to allow him to get off. Gibbs took long, persistent steps toward the main doors, attitude rightfully mad, presence saying get out of my way.

He pushed through the two glass door that led to the outside of the building. He walked out in to the dark and cold night, pausing for just a moment as he took in the full force of the wind against his heated face.

A motorcycle sped along a road just outside of the Navy Yard, the roar of the motor echoing through the silent night air.

He had started relating the sight of a fast motorcycle speeding down the road with the grinning smile of the man he hated the most. He was Kate's superior officer, and when she had written her report for the events of the second time Ari had held her hostage he had read it, and even though he hadn't seen the mans face when he pulled up part of his helmet he still had the image in his mind from the detailed account in the report. He had seen Ari ride out of sight on a motorcycle the day Kate was kidnapped, watched as FBI agents covered up the slightest hint of terrorist activity and add everything they could to make it look like a drug bust. He had watched Ari wave his hand and tip his head as he passed Kate, 'Till we meet again Caitlin.' He sounded so sweet and sincere as he passed her, and he wanted to kill him just for that.

But he was proud of his Katie. He was proud that she turned away from his farewell, proud that she gave no kind wave back or even acknowledged he was going, he was proud that she was _his _agent and no one else's.

He would find his Katie, no matter what it took; he would make sure she was safe and unharmed. Even if it meant giving his own life, he would not lose his agent.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Adding a new writer (who is very fast)

Chapter 10

Author: jtbwriter

Suddenly Gibbs cell phone rang. Snatching from his pocket, he barked, "Gibbs!"

"Now, now, Agent Gibbs. That kind of anger leads to ulcers." Ari's tone was taunting him again.

"Save the sick humor for your funeral, Haswari. Where's Kate?" The senior agent growled.

"All in good time, Gibbs. I want you to get your car from the garage. You'll find directions on the passenger seat. Obey them to the letter, and you'll save Catlin's life."

"Let me talk to her, I want to make sure she's all right…." Ari cut him off.

"No, she's too busy crying over thinking she's never going to see you. You have five minutes to get to your car, now." Click.

"HASWARI!" Gibbs yelled at the top of his lungs, then instantly turned and dashed towards the employee garage.

90 seconds later, his car roared out of the building exit, screeching down the street. Two heartbeats later, a dark sports car exited the same way.

Several miles away, a non-descript car waited in the middle of a deserted industrial park, next to it rested a motorcycle, a bright yellow helmet perched on the seat.

Ari opened the back door of the car, staring down at a pair of furious eyes.

"I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable, Catlin. But it won't be long now, your rescuer will be here. When he's gone, someone else will dry your tears."

Bound and gagged, Kate could only aim a look of hate at her captor. As soon as Ari turned away, smirking, she stealthly caught the edge of the rope binding her wrists on the seat belt underneath her, and began moving her arms up and down.

There was no way he was going to kill Gibbs, the man she would protect with her life.

And her love.

Suddenly Ari tensed, the sound of a fast car coming from the north.

"Come closer, Gibbs. Time to die." He said, grinning.

Closing the door behind him, he missed Kate's snort of derision.

"You're the one who's going to die." She thought, renewing her efforts.

As the arrogant double agent hid behind a conveniently placed dumpster,

the noise of a powerful engine drew closer.

Seeing the two vehicles in his headlights, Gibbs gritted his teeth.

"Judgement Day, Ari."

Stopping just shy of the roadblock, Gibbs shut off the motor, then climbed methodically out of the car.

"All right, Haswari, where is she, where's Kate?" he called.

"Right in front of you, Gibbs. You have 30 seconds to verify her safety, then I'm going to kill you." Ari's voice floated from nowhere.

"Right." Gibbs didn't waste much breath on the bastard.

Advancing quickly toward the car, he looked into the back window, then straightened up.

"I'm going to untie her, then she's going to get clear of here, understand?"

At that Ari sauntered out from behind his hiding place, automatic rifle in hand.

"No, Gibbs. I don't trust our Catlin. I'll set her free once you're dead, and not before."

Now Haswari's tone was hard, and Gibbs face changed to match it as he noticed the gun was pointed at the car.

"Well, I don't trust you, Ari. Now move aside." He grated.

At once the rifle swung in Gibbs direction. "Make me, Agent Gibbs."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: De Nuovo A Tana Me

Rating: T

Author: tearofthesungirl

Gibbs looked at Ari with a hating glare then looked back in at Kate.

His heart nearly broke when she looked up at him she was so scared so fragile.

"look just let Kate go you have no need for her anymore"Gibbs said once more turning to Ari.

"I will let her go agent Gibbs just as soon as your dead...I'll bet she cries i bet she'll scream so loud the dead will hear"

"Look Ari I'm getting in that car and I'm getting Kate out and she's going to leave safely then you can kill me"

Ari aimed his gun at Kate who was in the car.

"You want her dead agent Gibbs you want to know you killed her being a hero?"He asked.

Ari smiled sickly at Gibbs who was out of options by now.

"Be good agent Gibbs throw me all your guns and your cell phone and I'll give you something you want"

"Yeah?what's that Ari an invite to your funeral?"

"You're a funny man agent Gibbs pity dear Catlynn will never know how much you did to save her"

Gibbs made no move to give Ari any of his weapons.

"Come on agent Gibbs do this like a man and maybe I'll surprise you"Ari smiled.

Gibbs slowly tossed his guns and cell phone to the ground.

"Good agent Gibbs and since I'm in a giving mood I'll let you tell Catlynn why you're dying"He said carefully lowering his gun.

"I'm going to enjoy every minute of killing you"Gibbs said gritting his teeth.

"Yes yes sure you are now you want to say goodbye to Katie or not?"

Gibbs nodded opening the car door to slide in the back seat next to her.

"Only remove the gag agent Gibbs her hands stay bound"Ari said pointing his gun at the two figures in the back of the car.

As soon as Gibbs slid into the car beside her Kate began to squirm and pull against the ropes holding her.

"Oh gosh Katie are you ok?"Gibbs carefully remonved the gag so she could speak.

"Gibbs what're you doing you shouldn't have come"She said frantically still pulling the ropes.

"Shhh it's ok you're going to hurt yourself settle down"He said softly running his hand through her hair.

"You've got to get out of here he's going to kill you"She said slowly settling down to look at him.

"Kate I know what I'm doing trust me"He said wiping a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"So you brought back up right?"

"No I didn't but the important thing is you'll be ok I promise"

"But Gibbs..."She was cut off by him.

"No buts Katie it'll be ok here I want you to take this"He said slipping his NCIS id into her jean pocket.

"No Gibbs we can get away you don't haft to go this"Kate said quickly.

"You're a brave girl Katie"He said leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

He pulled away to give her a smile.

Then he was suddenly jerked out of the car by Ari.

Gibbs landed on his back outside the car Ari slammed the door shut and held the gun to his head.

He could hear Kate screaming,

"Goodbye Agent Gibbs"Ari smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: De Nuovo A Tana Me

Rating: T

Author: nikkinor

---------------

"Goodbye Agent Gibbs," Ari smiled.

Kate watched in horror as Ari aimed the rifle at Gibbs' head. She looked around the car franticly, trying to find anything she could use to get out of the car. Kate looked down around her feet for a moment, then back up around the car. She quickly tried to turn her body around, getting her tied hands near the handle for the door. A shot was fired and a scream was let out from Gibbs. Tears started to fill her vision as she tried to open the door, tried to get her fingers just a little bit closer. He index finger touched the door handle and she wrapped her other fingers around the handle and pushed the door as hard as she could.

Ari felt to the ground beside Gibbs as the car door made contact with his back and knocked him off his balance. Kate fell out of the car next, unable to push the door and stay unmoving at the same time. The fall knocked the breath out of her and she tried fanatically to regain her composure, panting as she turned on her side to see Gibbs on the concrete a few feet away, and a small amount of blood around his side.

He started to roll over and tried the best he could to grab Ari's gun from him. He was alive, Kate pulled herself up to her knees as more tears began to fall, he was alive!

Ari was getting up and she began to see that the rifle was out of both Ari and Gibbs' reach. Ari was closer and he looked around for only a second before he spotted it. Gibbs was pulling his self closer to the gun, but with out some help he would never get it before Ari.

Kate took a deep breath then pushed herself towards Ari, tackling him to the ground the best she could without the use of her arms. He threw her to the ground and her left shoulder smacked against the pavement. He made another attempt to get the gun and ran in the direction of where the rifle had fallen.

Kate could only barely make out someone picking up the gun. Then she head a shot fired.


	13. Chapter 13

Author: jtbwriter

Chapter 13

Previously on De Nuovo a Tana Me:

Ari was getting up and she began to see that the rifle was out of both Ari and Gibbs' reach. Ari was closer and he looked around for only a second before he spotted it. Gibbs was pulling himself closer to the gun, but without some help he would never get it before Ari.

Kate took a deep breath then pushed herself towards Ari, tackling him to the ground the best she could without the use of her arms. He threw her to the ground and her left shoulder smacked against the pavement. He made another attempt to get the gun and ran in the direction of where the rifle had fallen.

Kate could only barely make out someone picking up the gun. Then she heard a shot fired.

"No!" She screamed, then saw Ari stagger as an explosion of flesh and blood came from his chest and he collapsed face first.

"Kate!" Gibbs raised himself up, then half-crawled to her side to untie her wrists and ankles.

"Boss, you're bleeding." A familiar voice said.

Both Gibbs and Kate looked up to see Tony and McGee, guns drawn. They had both fired at the same time, killing Ari instantly.

There was a moment of silence, then Gibbs quietly said, "I'm okay, thanks."

Against her protests, he lurched to his feet, then carefully helped Kate to her feet.

Seeing the worried look on DiNozzo's face, she took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Yeah, nice shooting guys." Kate added, and he grinned.

"Well, you're welcome, Katie." Tony replied with a swagger, only for Kate to frown at him.

"Tony! Don't call me Katie, only one person has the right to call me that!"

"Who's that, your boyfriend?" Tony smirked, then yelled "ow!" as Gibbs's hand connected with his head.

"Watch your mouth, DiNozzo." He winced, then reluctantly allowed McGee to grab a first aid kit and bandage the deep graze on his left side.

"You and McGee, call Fornell and get a pick up for this trash." Gibbs ordered, staring one more time at the dead terrorist.

"Yes, sir." Both men chorused together, reaching for their cell phones.

Seeing the younger agents occupied, Gibbs turned to Kate, examining her for any injuries.

"I'm all right, Gibbs. Just a couple of bruises, and…ouch!" she stopped, as Gibbs touched her shoulder. He saw her grimace of pain and bit back a swear word.

"I'm taking you to Ducky, Kate. Here." He took off his jacket and put it around her as she shivered from his touch.

"Thanks, Gibbs." She met his eyes, grateful that he was alive, that she hadn't caused his death. He must have seen the look in her eyes, for with a quick glance at Tony and McGee, he whispered, "Who's the only one that can call you Katie?"

Shyly she replied, "the man who almost gave his life for me. The man I'll break Rule 12 for."

One corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile as he guided her towards his car. Yelling at the others to meet them at NCIS headquarters, he helped her into the front seat, then stiffly climbing in, said, "That'll make two of us, Katie."

Just as Gibbs's car did a u-turn and screeched away, McGee looked up and did a double take. He could swear he saw his boss put an arm around Kate.

"All right, McGee, who do you think gets to call Kate, Katie?" Tony asked testily, seeing a couple of FBI vans approaching.

McGee decided discretion was the better part of valor. "Whoever it is……" he turned to face Tony, then grinned.

"He isn't you."


	14. Chapter 14

Author: tearsofthesungirl

----------------

The minute they stepped into NCIS headquarters Kate and Gibbs were swarmed by people and separated.

Ducky and Abby swarmed around Kate shuffling her to the morgue so Ducky could look at her.

Gibbs was immediately captured and drug off by the director.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur to Kate.

She was captured and the gunshot the ride to NCIS was abit different.

They really didn't talk much Gibbs had put his arm around her shoulders.

He never really said one way or the other how he felt about her and she hadn't either.

After they got separated and she started functioning she wrote him putting his arm around her and kissing her in the car as Gibbs just being protective.

It meant nothing he was simply protecting her and showering her he was there nothing more and she would move on.

"Kate?"Kate was brought out of her thoughts when Abby began shaking her.

"Hm..sorry what?" Kate asked.

"Ducky asked you get up on the table" Abby said helping her sit upon the metal table.

"Oh ok"

"Now dear why exactly did Jethro want you to be checked out?" Ducky asked.

"M...My shoulder I hurt it falling out of the car" She said pointing to her right shoulder.

"Oh well let's see it" Ducky said turning to put on some gloves.

Kate nodded and unbuttoned her shirt so it could fall off her shoulder.

"My dear you certainly took a mighty big hit," Ducky said seeing her shoulder had a nice sized bruise.

"Oh yeah...Gibbs should really be down here he was shot.." Kate said stopping to bite back a scream when Ducky pressed on her shoulder.

"He told me he was fine seemed more worried about you then anything," Ducky said pulling an ice pack out of the freezer.

"What happened anyway?" Abby asked.

Kate began telling Abby and Ducky the entire story starting with her arriving at home.

By the time she finished it was well into the night.

"Ok Kate...I'm so sorry," Abby said hugging her friend.

"It's ok...I'm ok...but it's getting late and I better go" Kate said glancing at her watch.

"Yes yes you'll need your rest call us if you need anything," Ducky said as she left.

"So think Gibbs will ever admit he's in love with her?" Abby smiled once Kate left.

"Hope so" Ducky smiled back.

Kate got into the elevator and rode up into the bullpen.

Walking to her desk she slowly looked around sighing in defeat Gibbs' desk was empty.

Sighing she walked around her desk picking up her purse,

When she picked her purse up it tipped spilling the contents under her desk.

Sighing she got on her hands and knees crawling under her desk to gather her things.

Sitting up she hit her head off her desk rubbing her head she crawled back against the wall of her cubicle to sit.

"Katie...what are...are you ok what're you doing here?" opening her eyes she looked up to see Gibbs standing over her.

"Oh yeah I... spilled my purse and hit my head and...I'm fine," She said sitting up.

Gibbs knelt down beside her.

"Hit your head...let me see." He said looking at the back of her head.

"No it's fine." Kate said but made no move to stop him from moving her hair to get a better look.

"Just a bump...but why are you still here?" Gibbs asked helping her stand.

"Well I..."Kate looked at her watch seeing she had fallen asleep after cleaning up her things.

"Kate?"

"I fell asleep I guess." She said picking up her purse.

"OK come on I'll walk you out" Gibbs' said taking her hand.

"So...what are you doing here?" She asked trying to break the silence.

"I called to see if you were ok you didn't answer at home or on your mobile I was worried"

"I'm fine I can take care of myself."

"I'd say like you took care of yourself with Ari?" Gibbs asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"How dare you! That was not my fault" Kate said jerking her hand from his.

"Well all I'm saying is." Kate cut him off,

"That poor little Katie a grown women of 31 can't take care of herself and I actually thought you cared" She said attempting to push him.

"Katie I never said I didn't care" Gibbs said taking her tiny hands in his.

"Well you certainly don't show it well if you do" Kate said.

"I know.." Gibbs said dropping her hands and looking down.

Kate shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Gibbs suddenly pushed past her pulling the emergency stop.

"Look Katie I forget anniversary, birthdays I'm not gentle at...aything, I don't do pet names and I don't say I love you...it's who I am" Gibbs said looking at her.

"I know...I"

"But there's more to me then that I'm more then that I'm a different man"

"What man are you now?" she asked making eye contact.

"I'm the man that's in love with you," he said seriously.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author: nikkinor

A/N: This is the last chapter, it's been a fun ride guys, and I hope all of you readers had as much fun reading it as we had writing it. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, those comments mean a lot and I have enjoyed reading them all.

---------------

"I'm the man that's in love with you."

Kate looked deep into his eyes, realizing he truly meant what he was saying. It wasn't that she was shocked by it, but she was blown away by how sincere he had just been, how totally un-Gibbs he could be. Kate was in true amazement of how loving he could be.

"So I guess it wouldn't be to bad if I was the woman that's in love with you?"

"No," Gibbs said as he moved closer to her, "It wouldn't be a bad thing at all."

They were only a few inches apart, and Gibbs moved his hand up to Kate's face and caressed it lovingly. She closed her eyes as his rough fingers ran along her much smoother skin. His hand them ran lightly through her hair and stopped at the back of her head.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing at all," he repeated quietly as he moved his head down and captured her lips. He had only kissed her forehead, what could have been a very affectionate sign or a purely platonic gesture. But this was different; this kiss was hard and long, unlike the other in every single way possible.

His lips are warm and so incredibly fascinating. No matter how close she gets to him, no matter how high she can stand on her tiptoes or how far down she pulls his head, Kate can't get enough of him. She can't taste enough of his mouth, can't feel enough of his gorgeous silver hair, can't smell enough of the sawdust on his clothes, she just can't get close enough, and she never thinks she will ever have enough of Jethro Gibbs.

They both pulled away reluctantly, their lungs screaming for air.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered as she rest her head on Gibbs' chest.

"For what?" he mumbled into the top of her hair.

"For yelling at you, I didn't mean it."

"I know," he pulled her closer to himself.

"I'm so glad it's over."

He again pulled her close to him; wanting to feel that she was alive, know that she was ok. "I am too, Katie. You have no idea how worried I was."

"He was going to kill you." Kate whimpered into his chest.

"I'm ok, we got him first, Kate, he's never going to hurt you again."

They stood in the elevator for what seemed like forever, just holding onto one another, knowing they were all right, knowing they were safe in the other's arms. Ari had been back to haunt the two of them, but they had overcome it, together.


End file.
